A New world: A Naruto and Halo crossover
by Hydra Alpharius
Summary: The stern of the Forward Unto Dawn is plummiting towards a mysterious planet. Once crash landed the chief finds himself discovered by a group of teenaged humans that seem to be shocked at his arrival. Naruto and Halo crossover.
1. From the heavens commeth a machine man

Hello there! Before you begin reading I would like to thank you for reading this story in the first place. As you know it is a Naruto/Halo crossover series that will be

my take on a meeting between the Chief and Naruto. I will hopefully make this a seventeen chapter series depending on how the plot goes. To anybody who has

never actually played Halo please dont pass this down. I will try my best to make it understandable for everyone. Thank you for reading and please leave critique

and comments. I always want to know how I can further improve my writing

Disclaimers: Halo belongs to Bungie studios and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

ENJOY!

Chapter 1- Machine man

She knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Half a ship moving ridiculously fast through space and about to crash into an unknown planet? Hell she would have rather been in a Pelican instead of this piece of junk. Cortana 'looked' towards the planet that the ass end of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ was about to crash into. She sighed at the almost hopeless predicament they were both in. The most important thing to her was on this hulk and she had to think fast lest that precious cargo be killed along with her in a death so pointless as this. After fighting for most of his life she knew he didn't deserve that. Not at all. She entered the space hulk's circuitry and made her way at un measurable speed to the cryo chamber where John was still waiting to be unfrozen. The holo-display in front of the tube burned a bright blue as she projected her hardwired avatar onto the glowing pad.She went through all checks and procedures and double checked her work. All had to be right… no perfect or John would die from faulty unfreezing methods.

An explosion rocked the hulk as it began to descend into the outer atmosphere of the unknown planet. Temperature gauges skyrocketed and malfunctioned as the ship began breaking up in the atmosphere. Cortana could feel the end approaching. She made a quick copy of herself and multitasked several thousand procedures at once. If it were any other A.I. it would have been eaten alive by the amount of information being processed all at once.

She finished up all her processes and began to flicker from the lack of power that the ship had. There still was enough power to steer the ship away from John's landing site and hopefully by sacrificing herself she could save him. She left him a final message and just before entering the circuits she looked into the coffin-like structure that held her closest and only friend. Even if she was an A.I., she knew what emotions were. It was kind of hard for her to understand but they slowly became so easy for her to express. She felt a deep sense of trust for this super human clad in MJOLNIR armor and valued him more than anything else. It was too bad that she had to say good bye. She stared for the last time into the cryo tube and with a single holo-gram tear said "Goodbye John."

Naruto raced through the tree tops with amazing speed with his teammates Sakura and Sai trailing behind him. It was a clear day in the land of Fire and was made all the better by the cool mid-summer breeze making its way through the training forest.

"Naruto! Lets stop already! We've been training for hours now!" Sakura yelled with enough volume to scare the crap out of all the birds in the vicinity.

"Naruto-kun. I do believe ugly-face is right. Its about time for lunch anyways." Sai agreed with Sakura in his calm voice. Sakura furrowed her eye brows in anger.

"What did you say you son of a bitch!"

Sai simply looked back at her and gave one of his biggest fake smiles.

Naruto caught himself on a passing branch and flipped in the air expertly landing on a big branch. His team mates followed suite.

"Look at how nice this day is guys!" Naruto said cheerfully as he opened the bento box that Teuchi and Ayame prepared for him earlier. The aroma of ramen perfectly kept heated by the summer sun filled his nostrils. Sakura pulled out a simple bento box that contained a couple of carrot sticks and some apple slices. Sai had his own meal all prepared.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked "Why are you only eating that?"

"Its so I can stay fit. I don't want to get fat." she said, her voice muffled by the carrot she took a bite out of.

"Your already fat." Sai said with his usual calm tone.

Sakura turned an angry shade of red at the comment. She started to get up to pound the hell out of Sai but Naruto stepped in with a hopefully reassuring comment.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan! Your not fat." he said with a sincere grin.

Sakura looked Naruto up and down and smiled at his compliment. It seemed to calm her down a bit

"Thank you Naruto." she said, smiling at his compliment.

The time went by seemingly slow as the summer sun blared out its nastiest heat of the day. Team 7 sat on the massive branch contemplating what they would do next.

Naruto sat facing the open sky before and took in all its glory. The heat felt great against his skin and made him happy to be there. Sai and Sakura were playing a game of shogi with Sakura losing all forty eight games against Sai. Naruto looked back at his comrades.

'I've got to have him play Shikamaru some time.' he thought.

He looked back up into the deep blue sky. In the distance he could see a tiny black dot that was getting larger by the second. He put his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight. At first he thought it was a bird but it was descending way to fast to be a bird. Whatever the hell that thing was, it was coming right their way.

"Guys we've got to get out of here right now!" he said in panic.

Sakura and Sai both shot him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"You'll see in a second come on now lets go!"

They left the Shogi board on the tree branch and headed towards were Naruto was heading. With a clanking metallic noise like thousands of shuriken falling to earth, flaming shrapnel from the strange object began to rain upon them. Naruto dodged the falling pieces left and right with his team mates following suite. Sakura landed on a branch but one of the falling pieces hit the arm causing it to splinter and break. She yelped in surprise as she began falling towards the ground. Naruto turned around just in time to react. He pushed himself off the trunk of a massive tree with a burst of chakra and sped towards Sakura. With a flip in the air he caught her just in time before she fell unto the forest floor. She thanked him as they continued to make their way through the forest. They caught up with Sai, who was taking cover behind the trunk of a massive tree.

The main part of the object crashed through the branches of the thick tree. It crashed unto the ground with a sickening thud that rocked the forest like an earth quake.

A dust cloud burst forth from the crash sight. Naruto coughed as he cleared his senses up.

"You guys alright?" he checked on his team mates.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she brushed dirt off of her satin training shirt.

"We should check out what that thing was." Sai said with inappropriately calm voice.

"No we shouldn't" Sakura started "We should head back to the village and inform them of what just happened."

"Naruto-Kun, what do you suggest?" Sai said looking at Naruto's direction.

He really wanted to agree with Sakura, but he also really wanted to see what that 'thing' was.

'Maybe its an alien?' he thought. His mind played out a scene were they were all in chibi form investigating the ship. Then he thought about a generic alien monster attacking the group. At the thought of this Naruto got discouraged to go and see it.

'On the other hand though' A different scene played out in his head. This one was way less violent. Maybe the aliens that landed were friendly and would give them cool stuff.

His eyes shifted from Sakura to Sai and back again. He sighed heavily and said "Lets go investigate it."

It was huge. It was like something out of a dream or maybe even a nightmare. From the distance Naruto could tell it was made out of some sort of dark metal. Upon getting closer to the thing he realized that it had been originally a dark grey. Naruto coughed at the tangy stench of burnt wood that filled the air. Luckily the forest had yet to catch on fire. There were several openings to the strange 'thing' and they decided to enter into it cautiously.

They entered what looked like a hallway with strange markings spray painted on the floor. Naruto was shocked that he could read what was written. He immediately dismissed the thought of this being an alien ship.

"Cryo chamber 5 left?" he questioned out loud "What the hell is a Cryo?"

He looked at Sakura who only shrugged and at Sai who suggested they follow the sign. They continued deeper into the hulk finally arriving at what they hoped was "Cryo chamber 5". A sliding two panel door was jammed halfway was blocking their way into the room. Without hesitation Sakura concentrated chakra to her fist and with a single punch knocked the panels out of the way. The room was dark and they all could hardly see. On the sides of the chamber were giant coffin shaped boxes that for some reason had one side that was clear.

"What is this place?" Naruto wondered aloud. He noticed a rapidly flashing light at the base of one of the coffins.

He leaned in closer to take a better look at it. The glass pane of the glass reminded him of ice on a window. As he got closer to the box he could feel the cold air radiating off of the strange box.

"Did you find something Naruto-kun?" Sai asked curiously. The two both made their way over to Naruto to see what he found. The light seemed to respond to his presence as he leaned in even closer. It almost seemed like it knew he was there.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked at her friend. He was staring at the light that was now pulsating with a slow rhythm. Naruto was startled when cold smoke began leaking from the sides. He fell back on his ass.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked also backing up.

The glass pane began to loose its icy appeal as more of the cold smoke poured out. What he saw in the coffin made his eyes widen. Whatever the hell it was, it was huge. It was easily seven feet tall and bulky with a human like shape. It seemed to be wearing some kind of suit of armor of an unfamiliar type. He noticed that the thing began to move slowly in the tube. To him it looked like a machine built in the form of a man.

Alarmed at the machine mans movement. movement Naruto called to his teammates "Guys I think its waking up!"


	2. Warrior from the stars

Hey there everybody! Its me again. First I would like to thank you all for all the comments on chapter 1. Im very glad that you all liked it.

So heres chapter two in all its glory for you guys to read. I hope you all enjoy.

Please leave comments and critique. I always want to know how I can improve.

DISCLAIMER: Halo belongs to Bungie Studios, and Naruto belongs to Kishmoto.

ENJOY!

Chapter 2- Warrior from the stars

They were every where. The sound of thousands upon thousands of tendrils scuttling towards him was unmistakable for anything else. Infection forms crawled over each other just to get to him. He fired a four round burst that pierced and exploded hundreds of them, but still they came as ever determined. Another four round burst tore deeper into their ranks, the fleshy bulbs of the forms splattering the fore runner walls with their sickly green gore.

After what seemed like hours they were gone. John looked at his MA5C's ammo counter.

"20" read on its digital display.

"Damn it." he said in disgust.

He was out of ammo, all of his magazines being used against the infection forms. If he was confronted by another wave of those little bastards he would be done for. He continued down the gigantic forerunner corridor that looked all to familiar to him. The floor of the corridor seemed to be made of glass but didn't crack under John's armored boot. The glass reflected his image as he made his way to the end of the gigantic corridor. He was surprised to see that he was wearing the old Mark V armor. It didn't make any sense at all. He disregarded it and continued on his way to the end of the corridor.

The bodies of both Covenant and Flood alike littered the ground in front of the colossal grey doors. Even through the armored helmet he could here strange celestial like noises coming from the walls. A voice echoed through the glass corridor. It was hard to distinguish but it sounded feminine and somewhat familiar to him. He leaned up against the grey doors and attempted to listen through the doors. Even with his super human hearing he couldn't penetrate the sound proof barrier. What was the mystery noise.

"John."

His name was called, but from where?

"We're in here John. Come in."

Ancient gears began to move as the massive doors slowly opened. An immeasurable room, countless of meters tall and wide, was revealed to him. In the center of the vast room the familiar shape of Halo was beamed up by unknown projectors. He walked towards the semi-solid control panel that stood sentinel at the end of the glass walkway.

The translucent blue of the control panel began to turn a blood red as he approached it. Mechanisms began shifting and it seemed like the entire room itself was beginning to change. He was lifted from the glass platform by an unknown force and was carried ethereal like to the ceiling. The whole ceiling itself seemed to dissolve away as he continued to soar upward. Some time during the flight his armor had dissolved away and it left him feeling cold. He finally landed in a pure white room that seemed to last for infinity.

A few footsteps resonated behind him. They were soft and gentle, like those from a graceful dancer. He turned to see who it was. A woman with a slender and sleek form walked towards him in an almost super model like fashion. She had jet black hair and piercing grey-blue eyes. The woman reminded John of Cortana, but to his surprise it wasn't her. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. It was none other than Doctor Catherin Hasley, Johns creator. Why she was young confounded John but he was happy to see her. What ever the hell was happening, he knew she would have an answer. He approached her slowly. She smiled at him as he did this and wrapped her arms around him in a sensual fashion. He was shocked at what had just happened and didn't know how to respond.

She spoke softly into his ear.

"Welcome home John."

He all of sudden felt burning pain through out his body. He was on fire and no matter what he tried to do he couldn't put it out at all. His eyes closed as he blacked out.

He opened his eyes again, this time only to find himself staring through the glass pane that made the front of the cryo tube. It was one of the strangest dreams he ever had. He disregarded as he assessed the situation. His entire body was in burning pain to due to the "freezer burn" that he sustained from being frozen in his MJOLNIR armor. From outside the cry tube he heard voices but couldn't quite make out who they were coming from due to the glass pane still in its de-fogging process. He made an attempt to move, but only found himself only being able to move minutely.

'This is taking to long.' he thought as glass pane finally cleared up. Something was wrong with this unfreezing. Had Cortana needed him? Did someone finally discover the stern of the _Forward Unto Dawn_? What ever the case was, he knew he needed to get out of the blasted tube fast. His eyes darted left and right and took in his environment. He spotted three seemingly teenaged persons standing in front of the cryo tube. Two males and a female. One of the males was wearing and orange and black sweater along with orange pants and had strikingly blonde hair. The other male had raven like hair and was wearing a black short shirt that left his abdominal region exposed accompanied by black pants. The female intrigued the Chief the most. She had pink hair that, before now, he had never seen before. She was wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt that left her arms exposed. The strange haired girl wore a tan skirt with some form of body glove looking article underneath.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the hatch to the cryo tube opened. Unfortunately it got stuck mid-way. Being able to move freely now, John opened the hatch the rest of the way with no effort thanks to his enhanced super human strength. He noticed the teens tense as he stood to his full height. They seemed to be intimidated by his sure size and now don't thought of him as a threat. The blonde haired teen looked like he was about to soil himself. John had to act fast, lest he scare the three away and not be able to get any information out of them. The blonde haired teen spoke in a some-what trembling voice.

"Who…What are you?"

He turned his head to look at the teen.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-117. Who are you and were am I?"

He hoped that he didn't scare them even more.

The blonde glanced at the raven haired teen who just shrugged. The blonde was about to speak again when the female cut in.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My teammate here" she motioned to the blonde "is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Sai."

He instantly memorized their names.

"Now that I know your names I would like to know where we are."

"Well, we're in the training forest outside of Konoha." the one named Naruto spoke. He seemed to gain more confidence after seeing Sakura speak. The raven-haired kid stood there quietly listening to the conversation.

"What planet am I on?" he asked.

"Planet?" Naruto questioned "Well…your on earth."

Earth? Could it really be? The Chief made his way through the twisted and broken corridors without another word. The three teens followed him still in awe at what he was. He finally made it out side to find himself surrounded by scattered wreckage and massive trees. Bright sunlight leaked through the tree tops and hit him directly. His helmet's visor instantly polarized it self, adjusting to the light. Something felt wrong. Even though John was never born on earth he already knew that there weren't giant tree forests like these anymore. He turned to face the three still awestruck teens.

"You said that these are the training forests outside of Konoha. Is this Konoha a city?" he asked coolly.

They looked at each other in confusion.

"Its more like a village than a city." the pink haired teen said.

He weighed his options. He had to know exactly where he was.

"Does Konoha have a leader that I may talk too?"

"Yes it does. Her name is Lady Tsunade and she is the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"I would like to speak to your Hokage. Please take me to her."


	3. Your not going anywhere!

Hey it me again! In this chapter I'm going to put the Authours note at the end of the chapter and this is how I will do it from now on.

DISCLAIMER: Halo belongs to Bungie, and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Chapter 3- You not going anywhere!

Naruto looked the giant up and down. What the hell was this guy? Was he even human? He shook his head as he decided on what they should do. He looked at Sakura who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and then looked at Sai who seemed to be stuck in the same thing. The giant said he wanted to see Lady Tsunade but what if this guy was an assassin? What if he was sent here by some strange kind of jutsu just to go and kill Lady Tsunade? His head hurt as he weighed out the possibilities.

All of a sudden the giant moved towards them at an alarming speed. He didn't even have time to draw his kunai before the giant was right in front of them, but the giant didn't attack them. Instead he shoved the team behind him and drew a strange looking device from his armored thigh and aimed it at the trees. The giant started scanning the area looking for something, but what? It was quiet all around the forest. A small wind blew through the trees making the leaves rustle against each other. With lightning speed the giant pointed the weapon at one of the branches him up in the trees and fired at it. The weapon barked loudly as it sent some kind of projectile at the branch. Whoever he fired at didn't have much time to respond as the branch underneath him exploded into splinters. The figure managed to catch himself on the branch below him and bullet dive towards the giant.

The move was all to familiar to him. It was a trade mark move of the ANBU of his own village, but what were they doing here?

"Wait!" Naruto yelled but it was too late. The giant caught the sword arm of the ANBU and broke it with a twist. The ANBU cried in pain as the bones of his arm shattered.

The chief looked at the white masked assailant. In what was now a bloody shattered mess, the man held a sword. No, more like a short sword.

'A sword?' he questioned at the primitive weapon.

He heard movement to his side. Three strange looking knives were hurled at him from the another man who was dressed in the same grey vested attire as the first. The only thing that was different between the two was that the first had a 'turtle' like mask will this bastard had a 'lizard' mask. Instinctively, he swatted the knives out of the air with his free hand and fired a round into the ground beneath the man. He didn't want to kill him because he wanted answers. Dirt was hurled upward as the bolt exploded from his M6G pistol. The masked man somersaulted into the air and hurled more of the knives at him. He shot down two before grabbing the last one in mid air and hurled it expertly back at the man. It embedded itself deeply into the mans leg and sent him writhing in pain to the ground. He didn't even throw it that hard.

Foot steps rushed quickly behind him and he turned to meet the new response. This one wasn't a man at all but a purplish-blue haired lady in a brown overcoat. The lady was fast and in her hand she held another one of those knives. She leapt into the air and plunged down with her knife. The Chief clutched both her arms in his massive fist and slammed the butt of his pistol into the lady's stomach. He heard her gasp for air as she struggled to get oxygen back into her lungs. He let her down easy as she struggled to speak.

"You.. You bastard!" she managed as she began to vomit.

He trained his pistol on her and knelt down on his right knee to get down to her level.

"Take it easy. Why did you attack me?"

The strikingly beautiful brown eyed woman looked at him and chuckled harshly.

"Got you!"

He noticed in the reflection from her eyes that another one of those masked bastards was striking from the tree behind him, sword held ready to deliver a killing blow. The chief turned to block the sword but was to late as it crashed into his helmet. Even though the man was wearing a porcelain mask he could still see the shocked expression in his eyes as the sword broke in half over his titanium plated armor. He grabbed the man in mid-air by his grey vest and punched the man in the face with his pistol hand. He held his punch back so that he didn't turn the mans face into a bloody pulp. The mask splintered and broke apart from the his assailants face and the Chief was shocked to see that the bastard wasn't even a man but a woman. He tossed the unconscious lady to his side and returned his attention to, what he hoped, was the leader of the of the masked soldiers.

" Senei Jashu! Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"

He didn't believe in witch craft or anything of the sort, but what he saw shocked him. Hundreds of snakes shot from the arm of the seemingly normal woman, impacting hard against his armor. His shield began to go down by the force of the impacts. They started to coil around him and attempted bind his limbs to his body.

'Damn'

He knew he had to do something to get out of this. The Chief made an attempt to fire his pistol but the snakes wrestled it from his grip. His super human strength was no match for the now thousands of snakes that coiled themselves around him.

"I've got to hand it to you" the woman spoke gruffly as she made her way to the Chief "I haven't fought anybody as strong as you for along time now."

"Too bad we couldn't finish the fight." he said smugly.

The lady chuckled loudly.

"You're a funny bastard you know? So you want to see Lady Tsunade huh?"

This was it. It was his only chance to meet this Lady Tsunade and finally find out where the hell he was.

She waved her hand in the air. Instantly twenty more of the masked soldiers came from the trees and surrounded the area.

"Secure that wreck and make sure that there's no more of these guys! After that lets take this one away." she finished motioning towards him.

Naruto looked in awe at the scene that had just played out before him. Before today he never had seen anybody, let alone this man, take four ANBU out in close combat. He had even gone toe to toe with Anko and had almost finished her off. He looked at his team mates and noticed that they were also impressed at what they just saw. Such a giant man should have been slow in taijutsu but this guy moved with impossible speed. And that suit had taken a direct blow from an ANBU short sword without so much as a scratch being dealt.

He noticed Anko making her way towards them, clutching her still hurt abdomen, with a forced grin on her face.

"So… I'm guessing that he's a friend of yours?" she asked with that characteristic tone of hers.

"We just met him." Sakura said looking at the giant man who was bound by the snakes.

"He's got some interesting fighting techniques that's for sure." she said as she pulled the giants weapon from a pocket within her coat. Naruto blushed a bit as he caught a glimpse of Anko's cleavage.

"You see something you like?" Anko questioned playfully.

"Err.. No I was just looking at the mesh you're wearing. Its uh… pretty nice?"

Anko chuckled at the boys embarrassment.

Sakura cut in impatiently "So about this weapon."

"Yes the weapon." She glared at Sakura for taking away her fun.

"It seems to fire a projectile at amazing speeds. From what I've seen it looks like the projectile explodes after it impacts with something."

'What a weird weapon.' Naruto thought.

Anko continued "This guy behind me took out four of my ANBU like they were academy aged kids, and he's stronger than hell itself!" she emphasized her point by gently patting her stomach.

An Anbu appeared beside her kneeling.

"My lady there's no one else inside the wreck but there is some strange looking technology laying around in there."

"Alright, call for the salvage crews and tell them to get what they can from this wreck. Pick out six ANBU to stand guard here until they arrive while we go and take our guest here to the village."

"Yes my lady!" the ANBU followed his order and disappeared to do said tasks.

"Uh Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked courteously.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

She smiled at what the pink haired konouchi asked.

"Why, your three are going to help me take him to the village." she grinned sadistically.

"God this bastard's heavy." Anko huffed.

She didn't realize how heavy this guy was until his sure weight almost made her and the rest of team 7 buckle and collapse. She had to get several of her ANBU to help her out and even then it was tough. The trip to the village had taken them four hours to accomplish because of all the stops they had to take just to rest from carrying the giant. They finally arrived at the Leaf's massive gates. It was twilight now and Konoha's night life was just about to begin. As they entered the mighty crimson gates, the villagers stopped what they were doing just to see what in the world they were carrying in. A crowd had formed around them looking at the massive figure intertwined in the snakes of Anko. They finally placed him down in front of the gates to the Hokage mansion where Tsunade stood waiting accompanied by Shizune who held a nervous looking TonTon. Jounin from all over the village stood in parade stance behind her, waiting for anything to happen. They finally dropped their massive cargo onto the paved stone road in front of here. Anko snapped her fingers once and the snakes slithered and reformed to allow the giant to kneel but still restrain him. The unnecessary snakes disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Tsunade looked grimly at the forbidden technique. She crossed her arms as she began to speak.

"Who are you and why do you come to our village?" she asked stern fully.

"I assume you're the one they call 'Lady Tsunade'?" the giant responded.

"I'm the one asking the questions here! Now answer me first before I answer you!"

John didn't want to get on the bad side of these people. He decided to go with the flow.

"I'm Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117. I've come here from earth." he lied about the last part but they didn't need to know where he was born.

The blond pig-tailed lady had delicate features and chest-nut like eyes. She was wearing a green broad sleeved jacket that covered a grey dress kimono with dark blue leisure pants. To him, she looked more like a super model than a leader of a village. He assumed that the woman beside her carrying the piglet was her assistant. She too was also extremely beautiful. John spotted various soldiers at parade stance behind Tsunade, who were adorned in blue combat suits with green flak jackets. He didn't spot any visible fire arms but he instead found that they held the same strange knives from before at the ready.

"You've come here from earth?" she laughed out loud as she repeated his last words.

Her face turned serious again "Well I'm glad that you've come from a place that were all from, now tell me where you actually from? What village do you belong to? Judging by the color of your unique armor I'd say the Village hidden in the Grass."

He had no idea what she was talking about. All of what she was saying didn't make sense to him at all. There was apparently more than one village though. John began doubting that he was actually back on earth.

"I'm part of the United Nations Space Command if that helps any." he told her coolly.

Tsunade repeated the words in her head. She's never heard of any group go by that name, and this strange giant said he was part of it. She shook her head.

"Alright then. How did you get here?" she asked.

The giants voice was deep and the bass made her body quiver.

"Ma'm I don't even know myself." even through the giants helmet she could tell he was being sincere with his answer.

She studied him carefully. She wanted to get a look at his face.

"Anko! Remove his helmet!" she commanded.

"Yes my lady." Anko replied gleefully happy that she could see the face of the man that she had struggled with in combat. She approached him gracefully, almost cat like.

"You better be handsome." she said

"I wouldn't recommend that you do that."

"And I would really recommend that you shut it." Anko snapped.

She stood there studying the helmet and decided that the only way to pull it off was to pull it straight up.

'I warned you' the Chief thought.

Anko yanked on the helmet with all her strength only to be greeted with a powerful surge of electricity that coursed through out her body. She fell unconscious along with all of the remaining snakes that still bound him. It was a defense mechanism that was placed in the Mark VI that, up until now, had never been used, but it only took one powerful surge of electricity to make somebody learn their lesson. As he stood, he noticed the soldiers that were behind Tsunade rush in front of her and surround her in a defensive line. He made no move as to instill hostility.

"We can continue our conversation." he said flicking off one last snake that clung dead to his arm.

Tsunade looked at the giant in his full stature. She felt intimidated by his sure size but disregarded it. She glanced over at Anko's unconscious body and decided it was best to let the giant remove the helmet on his own.

"I hear that you took out four of our ANBU and managed to defeat Anko in taijutsu."

"Yes I did ma'm."

Tsunade bite her lip in thought

'This guy must be a hell of a warrior to take out Anko's elite so easily, and if I don't be careful we might get on this guys bad side. Dear God what do I do?" she looked at the crowd of villagers and then back at the giant.

"If you'll excuse me for a second."

The giant nodded in kind.

She went over to Shizune and talked to her in a low whisper. She hoped that the giant couldn't hear her.

"Shizune, this guy seams to be an amazing warrior and I don't think we should get on his bad side but what are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe we should keep him here in the village and keep a watch on him?"

Tsunade considered what her assistant and long-time friend just said.

It wouldn't be a bad idea but if anything he had to stay in the Hokage mansion where security would watch him every second. She wanted to get more information out him but she needed to play it smart with this guy. She also needed to keep the peace with the villagers so she had to give this guy a test in order to be able to stay in the village. A show of proof that he wouldn't turn on them any time soon. But what kind of test was the next problem. She decided she would figure it out later.

"Master Chief right? You can stay in our village under two circumstances. You are to stay in the mansion behind me under guard until I say so and next you have to pass a test that I will come up with to prove your loyalty to us!"

She hoped he would accept it because she really didn't really want to see him when he's mad. The giant stood there silently. She couldn't tell where his was looking because of the bronze face plate that hid his features away from the outside world.

"Alright then. Take me to where I need to go." he said in acceptance.

Tsunade mentally sighed in relief.

"Then follow me."

AUTHOURS NOTE: Heres an extended chapter for your eyes! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. I wanted to throw in some action to give you readers some thing to enjoy greatly and I hope that you all do. I think my favorite part of writing this chapter was having Anko get electrocuted and being knocked unconcious by the MJOLNIR's suit defenses. Lol I hope that doesnt make me a sadist.

Anyways please leave comments and critique. Like always I want to know how to get better at writing. Thank you for reading!


	4. The face of a warrior

Chapter 4- The face of a warrior

The room that they had given John seemed comfortable enough. It wasn't too regal or anything but combined both professionalism and comfort. Way more than what John was used to.

He found it relaxing but opted to still be in high alert just incase his hosts attempted to try something 'ridiculous'. He went as far as to check the food and water they had given him for poison, and made sure it wasn't tampered with. It wouldn't have mattered any way, his super human metabolism would have made the poison null. The Chief quickly scarfed his meal down and downed the entire two gallons of water they had given him as it was a shot glass. There's was something else that he wanted to do that he had not been able to do in forever.

He checked the entirety of he room for any hidden cameras or listening devices that might be recorded his movements and voice and decided it was safe enough to relax a bit. He reached up to his neck and hit the airlock seals of his helmet, releasing the pressurized air of the Mark VI with a hiss. John removed his helmet and set it gently on the ochre table that stood in the center of the room. It felt weird to him at first breathing in air that didn't go through the air scrubbers of his helmet, but he got used to it and began to enjoy the 'fresh' air.

John began the ritual of removing his armor. Normally it would have been protocol to have several technicians assist in the removal of the MJOLNIR armor plates but over the years protocol seemed like an idiotic thing to follow. Besides all Spartans were secretly trained thoroughly in the art of maintaining their respected armor and being able to remove it on their own. After only a few minutes time, the Chief stood in his body glove with his armor laid out before him in a standard repair layout. He checked and rechecked all of the MJOLNIR systems expertly and found several problems with some of the hardware. The stabilizer systems were damaged minimally but it wasn't anything he couldn't fix with a few tools. There was one thing that he knew for a fact that was damaged. John eyed the back plate of the torso armor and looked for the shield generator.

"There you are."

He removed the back panel and placed the heavy plate onto the floor next to him. John frowned at the damage before him. Two energy emitters were blown and the plasma conductor could have seen better days. There's was no way to fix it unless he took the back piece to the nearest UNSC repair facility, which he knew wasn't going to happen anytime soon. All in all it didn't mean that the energy shields were completely useless though. They still worked, only to a lesser degree. From now on until he got them repaired his shield would be like the old Mark V shield. If anything this was a reminder for him to not depend to much on technology, something that John was already prepared to do.

He finished reattaching the shield circuitry plate and stowed his armor to the side of the large leisure futon they had graciously given him. He looked around his room and spotted a small bathroom that he hoped had a shower.

Anko sneaked through the Hokage mansion with the kind of stealth that took years and hundreds of infiltration missions to acquire. So far no one had detected her presence but she wasn't at the finish line yet.

'He's got to be around here somewhere.' she thought as she continued to make her way quietly through the lightly illuminated guest hallways.

She finally made it to the corridor were Konoha's "guest" was being kept. At least, she hoped that they were keeping him here.

She lowered herself slowly onto the ground, taking extra care not to make a single noise. Anko (crawling on all fours) methodically made her way to the very corner of the wall that lead into the hallway. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small, marble like, glass ball that she let roll slowly to the middle of the hall way. Reflections mirrored off of the ball, warping them slightly. It was all she needed to peak around the corner. Her eyes picked out the distorted reflection of two ANBU guarding the entrance to the guest suite.

'So I guess old Tsunade-Sama doesn't trust him yet to be by himself.' she mused.

A girlish smile crept on her face at the single thought of how easy this was going to be for her to accomplish. Anko crawled backwards a few inches and stood up ever so quietly. She made her way down the guest suite corridor with a bounce to her step as if she had just won the Konoha lottery. The two ANBU noticed her right away and quickly bowed in respect.

"Lady Anko you grace us with your presence." the one wearing the cat mask spoke.

"Greetings fella's! I have orders from the Gondaime to interrogate our "visitor" on some important matters. I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to retire from your posts."

The two ANBU looked at each other in confusion. Cat-mask spoke.

"But ma'am we were ordered by Lady Tsunade herself to…" Anko cut the man off with throat slice motion.

"Are you suggesting that I'm making this up?" she scolded.

"No ma'am but…" she cut him off again.

"It seems to me that Ibiki didn't train you guys well when it comes to taking orders. Oh well I've always wanted a sparring dummy made out of human flesh." she finished her sentence with a devilish smile. The two ANBU tensed at the statement.

'I love making people shit themselves' she thought evilly.

She pursed her lips and placed her index finger over them to simulate a child in deep thought .

"Lets see…first I'll kill you both, then skin you… no wait first Ill skin you then let you die off on your own. No that would be too annoying. Hmm… I heard impaling somebody is quick and almost painless…" her words trailed off as she looked towards the ceiling.

If anything all ANBU knew how much of a lunatic Anko really was but none of them would openly state it. Anything she ordered usually happened without hesitation and without question. Such was the way she earned respect and a certain fear inspiring aura that surrounded her. The two ANBU looked at each other and decided that their flesh was more important than disobeying an order.

"Yes my lady." cat mask said timidly "We both obey you without question."

"Good! I'm glad to hear that now if you would please run along?" she shooed them away impatiently

The two ANBU took their leave after the mind raping they endured from Anko. She waited until the sound of their foot steps echoed off into the distance to make her move. After a whole ten seconds of waiting she knew they were gone.

'Show time'

The attractive kunoichi stared at the door to the room and contemplated her plan to sneak in. An idea popped into her head that made her giggle in excitement. She placed her right hand in front of her chest and made half of the 'tiger' hand sign.

'Meisai Gakure no Jutsu! Camouflage Concealment Technique!'

Instantly her body blended in with her surroundings, concealing her perfectly from the

naked eye. A jutsu like this one was one of the many "benefits" she had gained form being Orochimaru's test subject. Only one thing was wrong and it made Anko grumble in frustration. Her trench coat, that she has worn since what seemed like forever, was still visible to the naked eye . If anyone would have walked by that hallway, they certainly would have been spooked by the floating article.

'Oh for fucks sake! I forgot this damn thing isn't laced with chakra fibers!' she thought in annoyance. She decided she didn't need the old thing anyways and tossed it aside casually. Anko tiptoed slowly up to the crimson painted pine-door and placed her left ear ever so gently upon it. She closed her eyes and attempted to visualize the room by sound.

The room itself began unveiling itself in her thoughts. She could her the sound of water running through pipes, rushing out of a shower head and splashing over a human body.

'He's taking a shower eh? Well at least he's clean'

Anko decided to make her move before he finished showering. She placed her finger over the keyhole and ran a current of dark blue chakra through the metallic chamber. A tiny, satisfying click made her smile at her own skill. Turning the door knob in quiet fashion she opened the door to the leisure room slightly. Her eyes darted right and left scanning for anything that might surprise her. She spotted the familiar massive bulk of armor that he wore put to the side of the leisure futon nice and neat. The door let out a small creak as it opened slightly more. She hoped to God that he didn't hear it, and waited to make sure that he didn't. Nothing. Anko squeezed her way into the small opening that she made for herself and closed the door behind her, making sure that the door bolt didn't make a noise.

'Alright you son of a bitch,' she thought 'I'm going to see your face whether you like it or not!'

The shower abruptly stopped running as it signaled the end of his shower. Anko pressed herself against the wall. She watched as the door to knob to the bathroom turned slowly. It felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest in anticipation.

'This is it!'

Her nose began to bleed at what she saw.

He looked like a model from one of Orochimaru's old medical books come to life, his tall pale physique perfect in every shape and form. His body glistened from the water of the shower as did his short cut brown hair. Her eyes tracked him as he made his way to the futon and picked up a strange looking black article of clothing. He slipped through the opening in the back of the article and watched as it covered his fit form snuggly. So far it seemed that he didn't notice that she was there.

Anko pressed her self harder against the wall and slowly crept her way closer to him. Her breath slowed as she got closer to him. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing his face.

'Wow' was all she could think.

He had a few freckles that dotted his pale face and his dark wood eyes were filled with a confidence that no other person could ever hope to match, save for maybe that idiot Naruto. A few thin scars lined his face but they weren't deep enough to make him any less attractive. She could tell that he had definitely seen his fair share of battles. It was something that made Anko even more infatuated with him. Strong, fearless, handsome, tall, confident: all were characteristics that made Anko wet with excitement and this guy combined all of them in one. She tensed as he began to make his way toward her.

'Damn it.' she thought as he approached. Anko relaxed a bit as he notice him walk right past her seemingly oblivious of her presence.

'Phew.' was all she could manage as her left arm was suddenly forced behind her back by a colossal grip. A whimper left her lips as she was forced up against the wall by a muscular forearm, her jutsu failing as her body was fully revealed.

"Why were you spying on me?" he said pressing into her back.

She tried to move but his grip and strength were to much for her to handle.

"Answer me!" he barked.

"I…I wasn't spying on you! I just wanted to get a look at your face!" she managed to spit out.

"Don't lie to me." his voice was more calm now as she knew what he was beginning to do. An interrogation was an interrogation and Anko wasn't a stranger to it.

She made an attempt to turn her head to see him but only managed to get a glance through her peripheral vision. That was all she needed in order to tell that his face was stern and that his eyes gave a "I'm control right now so you better do what I say" expression. He tightened his already firm grip on her arm which made her moan a little in pain.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked calmly.

"I told you already. I wanted to get a look at your face since my first attempt was a complete disgrace." she said hoping that he would believe her. After all it was the truth which was something that Anko would never tell in any other situation. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"Where did you get active camouflage ?" he asked.

"Active camouflage?" she repeated his words in confusion. She managed a small laugh at what he just said "What the hell are you talking about?"

He jerked her from the wall and forced her on the ground, his knee pressing into her back. He reached for both of her arms and pulled them back across each other like an x. She coughed harshly as the pressure on her back made her lose her breath.

"Don't make this harder on yourself and just answer me plainly." he said as he pulled slightly tighter on her arms. It was enough to make Anko cry in pain.

"I don't know what your talking about! It was one of my jutsu, I swear it!" she screamed in pain. He relaxed his grip a little at her cries of pain. Tears began to cloud her vision as she struggled to draw in breath from his weight. As if in response to her coughing, he removed his knee from her back and flipped her over to get a better look at her face. She blushed a bit as her gaze met his. Even through the tears, she could still see the confidence burning in his eyes. His deep voice made her snap out of her trance.

"Can you get up?" calmly asked as if nothing just happened.

"I- I think so." she said shocked at how fast he went from being a real bastard to being a helpful guy.

He stood her up with no effort and casually made his way to the futon and lay himself on it. It creaked as his weight was pressed into the mattress.

Anko tried to flex her arms but she winced in pain at the sore shoulder muscles.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked abruptly. She turned to look at him, eyes clearing up. He just lay there with his arms crossed behind his head staring into the ceiling.

"Well what the hell? Are you unable to talk all of a sudden?" she forced the words on him.

He turned his head to look at her and turned back to look up to the ceiling.

Anko exploded like a volcano.

"You motherfucker! Answer me!" she yelled, clenching her fists.

"Please be quiet if your going to be in here." he said calmly.

'He must be screwing around with me! Does he think I'm stupid or something?' she thought, breathing in deeply. Anko realized that this guy was something else. Nobody ever before save for Orochimaru had pissed her off this badly, even that damn idiot Uzumaki.

'Alright then I'll play along with your game.'

She approached the center table and pulled one of the chairs out to face him. Anko sat cross-legged with her sore arms resting on the back support of the chair. She hoped that her boobs would at least catch his attention. He just glanced at her and continued to stare into the ceiling.

'What the fuck!'

Nothing.

'What the hell is the matter with you?'

Anko couldn't take it anymore. This guy was going to talk whether he liked it or not and Anko knew a surefire way to make him talk. She stood from the chair and approached him as sensually as she could possibly manage.

"You must be pretty tired from today's events, but I bet not to tired to relax a bit." she emphasized 'relax'.

He lay there silent at her words.

'Alright then, here I come.'

She got down on all fours and crawled as sexy as she could to the futon.

"How about you and me relax together? I promise I wont bite…much." she crawled up unto the futon and over his muscular body. She straddled his crotch as she made sure that her ninja skirt was raised up so that her white panty's were exposed.

He looked at her with some bewilderment in his eyes, but quickly shrugged it off and just turned his gaze to the side.

"What's the matter?" she asked hoping that maybe her simple question might spark something in him.

She ran her hand softly on the side of his cheek and turned his head toward her. There was something in his eyes that made Anko frown. Even through the confidence in his eyes she could see something that only came with years of fighting. Exhaustion.

She decided that it was definitely not the right time to talk with him, especially not after, God only knows, what he's been through.

"I'm sorry." she said as she got up "Forgive me for trespassing in your room." she bowed as she said this. He looked at her and nodded slightly.

Anko left the room with the burden of major disappointment heavy on her mind. It wasn't that he resisted her sexual advance's, or even that he saw right through her jutsu, but a disappointment in herself for not letting him sleep. The look in his eyes kept coming into her mind as she made her way down the fully deserted hallways. If she wanted to talk to him she was going to have to earn it. "How" was the only thing that she needed to find out.

Hey there everybody! First off I want to apologize for not updating for quite a while. My only excuse is that school work has been a pretty big hassle latly but I ve gotten through the hard part now so Ill be able to update with a new chapter quicker. This chapter is kind of disapointing to me in that I really wanted to get to the trial of The Chief but I wasnt able too fit it in. It will definatly be in the next chapter though I promise. Chapter five should be out by saturday. I would like to again say my thanks to all my fans of the series and for being patient with me as I got this chapter out. All comments and critiques are welcome!

Thanks for reading!- Hydra Alpharius


	5. Thunder Run

Chapter Five- Thunder Run

In the skies above Konoha a small Hayabusa falcon circled lazily overhead, searching for its intended destination. It caught a small thermal and rose higher into the air, the small canister attached to its leg moving with the wind. A gigantic red building with the kanji for "fire" came into the avian beast view. The falcon sped its way towards the building as fast as its wings could carry it, hoping to deliver its message from Suna in time.

The Master Chief awoke after only having five hours of sleep. It was all he needed since he was a super soldier after all and five hours of sleep to him was like fourteen hours of sleep to a normal human. He got up from the futon and began the drilled ritual of adorning his armor. After only seven minutes of checks and re-checks he booted up his armor, connecting to it mentally through his neural interface. He did a quick diagnostic reading of his health systems and made sure that he was in good condition. A small ping accompanied the holographic display of his skeletal system that was displayed on his HUD. Nothing out of the ordinary. He heard footsteps down the hallway outside of his room and turned to meet whoever was sent to greet him. Two, small knocks came at the door. He made his way towards it, his armored boots leaving deep imprints into the carpeting. He opened the door. A short raven haired lady wearing a knee-length black kimono stood in front of the doorway. Two masked soldiers from yesterday stood by her sides. John recognized her as the assistant of the leader of the village, Tsunade.

"Good morning sir." she said uneasily "Lady Tsunade wishes to know if your ready for today's trials."

He could tell that she was intimidated by his sure height and build, and his armor was probably adding to the intimidating factor.

"Take me to where I need to go." he said coolly.

"Right away. If you would please follow me."

They made their way through the entire village, turning heads as they went. It wasn't everyday that you could see a seven foot tall giant encased in armor as complex as the universe itself. In what seemed like minutes they came upon an enormous dome shaped building that rose several meters into the sky. John automatically knew its was the arena, he could hear the crowd inside roaring in anticipation at the event. They led him through the entrance of the building and down a separate hallway that led into the holding pens of the arena. A small table sat at the gate with blade weapons of all sorts arrayed perfectly by order of size.

"On behalf of the Village we give you these weapons for you to use in the event." Shizune motioned towards the table.

The Chief nodded in appreciation.

He eyed the table and immediately spotted something he was familiar with. He picked up six of the strange shaped knives that he had used yesterday and let his right thighs magnetic holster take the blades from his grip. The two metals clanked together as they were joined. Another weapon caught his eye, this one greater in size than the blades. It was a black alloy Bo staff that felt light in is grip. He placed the weapon on his back.

Master Chief turned to face his escorts. They seemed to be mystified by the weapons attachments and the lack of holsters that were supposed to contain them.

"I'm ready." he told the assistant.

His voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Right, just step through this gate."

John stepped through the entrance into the stadium and prepared himself for everything.

The inside of the arena reminded him of one of the training fields back on Reach. Trees dotted miscellaneous spots on the cool green grass and boulders the size of Warthogs were strewn about the entirety of the arena, making sure that there was plenty of cover. He looked up the walls of the arena and met the gaze of thousands of spectators come to see the event. They roared in unison upon seeing him walk into the bright sunlight. His super human hearing allowed him to pick out the conversations of some of the villagers. He heard some making bets on his failure while others making bets on his victory. He heard the awe struck voice of a young child talking to his mother in amazement of the Chief. It made him grin. Regardless of what was going to happen, John knew one thing for certain and that was that this was going to be one hell of an event.

A grand silence washed over the crowd as Lady Tsunade made her way to the Hokage viewing booth high over the stadium. Shizune appeared in a poof of smoke next to her and signaled that everything was ready as planned. Tsunade nodded and began to speak.

"Citizens of Konohagakure! I bid you all welcome on this fine clear blue day!" her voice boomed.

The crowd applauded in kind.

"For today's event we have a newcomer who wishes residence in our mighty village! He will have to earn it in order to be worthy enough to stay!"

Tsunade grimaced at what she just said. In all honesty anybody who could take on four ANBU and a captain without so much as breaking a sweat was definitely welcome to stay as long as he didn't turn on them.

'Well lets see what else he can handle.'

She continued.

"For the first challenge, our guest will face Konoha's own grand team!" she paused and let the crowd eat the anticipation up like candy. Tsunade knew that they loved the tension.

"Give it up for Team Gai!"

At this Gai's team leapt from the observatory balcony and onto the battlefield and prepared themselves to fight.

John eyed his opponents carefully. He assumed that the tall man was the leader of the squadron and the one that the team took its name from. The man wore what appeared to be a forest green jumpsuit and had an incredibly ridiculous bowl hair cut that made the Chief crack a smile. The next one looked like an almost exact clone of the leader and sported the same ridiculous hair cut as the first, but the eyebrows on this kid…

He looked at the next member of the team and noticed that even from the distance away from them he could tell that this kid was blind. His pupil less eyes staring at him from where they stood. The final member of the team was a female who was wearing what appeared to be a white battle kimono top with red maneuverability pants. She hefted a gigantic scroll on her back, but for what the Chief had no idea. The teenaged girl also had two thigh holsters, but instead of pistols she had smaller versions of the scroll on her back.

"On my count the battle shall commence!" He heard the voice of the Hokage boom.

"Begin!"

The group dispersed and quickly surrounded the Chief in a hunter formation. The two green bastards immediately closed in on him, throwing rapid fire punches and kicks. He blocked all of them expertly and retaliated with his own combat moves.

"Neji now!" the leader of the team said. Upon hearing the command the blind teen charged at the Chief, the outer area of his eyes bulging with veins. Visible pupils stared at him in fury. The kid fired his fists at the Chief, each hand in a two fingered fist. He smashed against his armor quickly and John was surprised that the kid wasn't in agony from hitting the alloy of his armor. It wasn't doing any damage, but if anything it was getting quite annoying. John grabbed the kid by his forearm and hurled him towards the leader, much to the kids surprise.

Neji flew through the air, crashing into Gai like a rock from the sky. He wheezed as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Gai checked Neji's pulse to make sure he was okay.

"Neji can you fight still?" he asked his student.

Neji nodded weakly.

"TenTen! Heavenly chain disaster now!" he commanded. TenTen nodded and in a flash her handsigns were made. She launched the scroll high into the sky and then summoned all of her weapons to rain from the heavens.

The sky above the Chief was blotted out as thousands upon thousands of weapons fell from out of the empty looking scroll. He moved fast side stepping and knocking weapons out the air like nothing. A small knife hit him but simply spattered off of his armor. In the distance, on top of a boulder, he spotted the female member of the team holding her hands together in some strange hand sign.

'She must be the origin of all these weapons' the Chief thought. He quickened his pace almost becoming a blur in the eyes of the spectators. A sand cloud trailed behind him as he sprinted as fast as he could towards her. Jumping high he crashed into the rock and separated her hands from the sign she was making. She yelped in surprise at his speed.

The scroll, now lifeless of chakra, tumbled from the sky and clattered onto the rocks. He elbowed her softly in the temple as to knock her out. He didn't want to kill these people anyways. She crumpled on the rock unconscious. John turned to look at the other three who began their renewed assault on him. He met their charge hed on and the fours clashed, fighting with punches and kicks until only the Chief and the leader of the team stood fighting.

"You're an excellent fighter my friend." the leader said as threw a side kick which John blocked. "I am Gai, the green beast of Konoha, tell me friend what your name is?"

"My name is John." he simply stated. The Chief threw an elbow into the leaders side and he grunted in as the wind was knocked out of him. Gai stumbled a bit before hitting the ground, unable to fight. The crowd was in shock at the expertness of Johns fighting skills. A kill record of over five thousand aliens of all kinds would do that. After a few seconds of silence a chain reaction of roars and clapping erupted through the crowd. He looked up to the Hokage booth and magnified his view so that he could see her expression. To his surprise she was grinning.

Tsunade grinned at the sight she just witnessed. Gai's team was not a bunch of pushovers but this man, this giant made them seem like a bunch of children fighting with a hokage. He was definitely going to be a good addition to the Leaf Village arsenal.

"Lady Tsunade do you wish us to execute our mission?" a voice from behind her said.

"Yes commence with the operation, and make sure you get what we need out of him."

"As you wish." Shikamaru replied as he rallied his team together.

* * *

Hi there everyone! After a God knows how long hiatus I present to you the fith chapter in all of its written glory. I would like to apologize to every single one of my fans about the long absense but I had alot of things to take care of before I got the chance to finish this chapter.

But anyways there will be a new chapter every week from now on and Ill be able to deliver everything on time with no distractions now. I want to personally thank all of you who left comments and everything is well appreciated. Now I was asked one very important question and I will take the time to address it now. Someone asked me what happened to Cortana. I will simply state that she is still alive but youll have to keep reading to find out what happened to her. Thanks for reading and look for chapter six to be out sometime next week!- Hydra Alpharius


	6. The mind forged through hell

Chapter Six- The mind forged through hell

Team Shika-Ino-Cho leaped off from the Hokage booth and landed gracefully onto the arena floor. They expertly fanned out into an assault formation and waited eagerly for Tsunade to give the call to begin.

Tsunade stood from her chair and walked casually to the guard rails of the Hokage booth and looked down below at what was about to happen. She could tell that the crowd was growing restless at the waiting, but she wanted to tease them more.

"Following the last match our next and final competitors for the match will be Team Shika-Ino-Cho!" the crowd followed up her booming voice with hoots and hollers and the thunderous sounds of clapping. Whether if it was for the giant or for them was something she couldn't tell, but one thing she did know was that if this was executed perfectly then she would finally have all the information she would need.

"On my mark begin!" she paused, taking time to allow the crowd to absorb the hype "Begin!"

Anko watched from an abandoned balcony as the match began. Her eyes were solely set upon the giant as he began charged the team with blinding speed. She felt her heart warm up at the sight of his abilities and for some reason she also felt another feeling that began to boil and well up inside her.

'What is this feeling?' she questioned mentally as she clenched the center of her chest softly.

'Who is this guy and why do I feel so enamored be him?'

The Chief struck fast and hard at the team, closing the gap between them in small seconds. They didn't seem surprised at this but welcomed him to come closer as they surrounded him. He looked at one of the boys that made up the team, who had his hair tied back in a tight spiky ponytail. The other boy was a fat one who wore an interesting set of armor that seemed to form and flex at every movement of his body. A blonde female made up the last of the team of three, but she didn't look like she belonged on a battlefield at all but really belonged on the runway of some fashion show. The boy with the spiky hair made several hand symbols and John's eyes widened as the very shadow beneath him distorted and shot at him with a blazing speed. The twin dark tendrils wrapped around his legs, then his body and then coiled around his arms. A force unimaginable held him in place and even with his super enhanced strength, it wasn't enough to break free from this impossible attack. The fat team member circled behind him. He yelled out some strange incantation and all John could see was two gigantic arms wrap around him adding to the vice like bind.

Shikamaru Nara looked on as the warrior was trapped in their one of their formations specialties. The Ino-Shika-Cho capture formation, or something like that as Ino put it. He motioned for his attractive team mate to move in and execute the last phase of the operation. She nodded her response and made her way toward the giant with a steadfast walk. Once she was only five feet away from him she sat cross legged on the ground and focused for a second before she made her trademark "TV screen sign" in front of her. Another long second passed before she merely slumped over, her jutsu complete.

"Now we only have to wait." Shikamaru thought.

The crowd in the arena went silent as they witnessed the Yamanaka clans signature move in action. A strong tension was building up in each and every spectator as they watched in awe. John looked on as the girl slumped over in her place and wondered what was happening. Was it a ritual? Or was it another jutsu as they called it? He shook his head as he cleared his mind. The more important matter at hand was getting the hell out of this bind and showing these kids what pain encased in power armor feels like. A eerily familiar feeling filled his mind and he already knew something was wrong. It was that same old feeling of his mind being occupied by another like when Cortana was inserted via data cube into the base of his neck. This intruder however wasn't his long time friend and he quickly attempted to force the bastard out of his mind.

The spiritual invasion was complete and Ino smiled cockily at her family very useful jutsu.

"Lets see what this guy has to hide from me."

Moving through someone's mind wasn't as easy as some people accused it of being. Granted only one skilled in such jutsu like her and the whole of the Yamanaka family could even begin to attempt such a dangerous act of invading ones mind, especially since the hardest part is actually hitting the target host. She grimaced at the thought of accidentally missing and entering Chouji's mind. That would have been idiotic.

She snaked here way through the giants mind and looked for anything that might answer the questions that Tsunade Baa-chan wanted answered. She darted through thoughts and memories and already knew that her time was almost up.

'Damn it!' she cursed as she felt the presence of the giant begin to close down on her swiftly. She was backed up into a mental corner as the looming darkness swarmed over her and consumed her soul with billions of thoughts and images of war, death, sorrow, loss. The screams of the lost and dying filled her soul with dread and she was swept up in a repressed emotional maelstrom that forced her out of the giants body in a dazzling display of light.

Shikamaru was caught by surprise as Ino returned into her body. Vomit spewed from her other wise perfect mouth and spattered onto the dusty arena floor in wet smacks. Tears streamed from her face in a torrent of overwhelming sadness as she continued to hack up chunks of her lunch on to the arena floor and the act made the crowd erupt into confusion and distress.

"What the hell happened?" one spectator yelled whiles others yelled curses and accusations of demon hood. Tsunade looked on with a deep sense of fear tearing at her very soul. A cold sweat rolled down her back and she couldn't bear to move as she watched the Yamanaka girl scream in tears and momentary pauses of vomiting. The girl pulled at her hair in a fierce agony as Tsunade snapped out of her strange fear gripped sense and ordered medics to go and recover her. At the same moment two ANBU appeared before her.

"My lady shall we take him into custody?" the one with a monkey mask spoke.

"Don't force him with you, just allow him to follow you. Have someone dispatched to tell the audience that the Yamanaka girl messed up her jutsu by accident and that we had cancel it because of that very reason. I will meet up with you two at my office now go!"

The twin ANBU nodded once and disappeared in a flash. Tsunade took one more look at the giant and furrowed her eyebrows.

'What the hell are you?' she thought to herself as she turned to leave.

"Shizune! Were leaving now!" she snapped at Shizune who was caught dumb struck at the sight below. Shizune shook her head and nodded quickly without a word.

Several hours after the happenings at the arena Anko made her way through the hallways of the Hokage mansions guest suites and towards their guests room. This time she didn't have to put her excellent infiltration skills to use as every single available ANBU was now upstairs guarding the green armored giant as Tsunade drilled him with questions regarding the Yamanaka girls sudden insanity. She could care less about that whole thing, and right now all she wanted to do was get in his room and give him a personal interrogation and not one of the dirty kind.

'Well if it let up to that I wouldn't mind' she grinned at the thought of finally getting laid.

The hallways were silent as she finally reached the room that she was looking for. It was left unlocked since the morning so she didn't have any trouble getting in. The room was left the same as it was since the last time she was hear and it seemed like the man didn't even touch anything save for the futon that he had slept on, but regardless she checked every single spot for any bits of information that would reveal more about this guy. Nothing.

"This is so frustrating!" Anko groaned impatiently. "How the hell can anybody just use a room for sleeping? I cant find anything at all!"

To her it was an absolute mockery of her skills as an infiltrator and spy. No one ever in her whole career as a kunoichi was able to keep things from her and this guy did it without even trying. It only made her want him ever more. She glanced at the futon and looked around her instinctively to make sure nobody was there. With a girlish squeal she jumped onto the futon and breathed in his manly smell. She melted in a combination of joy and horniness as she rolled around in the same futon of the man she wanted most of all. It was almost scary to her as she felt deep feelings of passion, mystery and romance wrap and intertwine around her in a cavalcade of celestial proportions. Anko's eyes lids slowly slid closed as she drifted off into sleep, snuggling up to the pillow where the man she wanted lay just hours before.

BONUS CONTENT *WARNING LEMON CONTENT INBOUND ON YOUR POSITION* ENJOY :]

Anko awoke several hours later to the find that the giant had not only returned but was sitting in chair just several feet away from her. Her heart sunk as she realized that she had not only had fallen asleep in his futon but somehow removed all of her clothes in the process!

"Ayee!" she squealed as she folded her arms across her bare breasts and crossed her legs so nothing would show. The words fumbled out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Im sorry I just wanted to talk to you!" she said as he got up out of the dwarfed chair and made his way toward her in a steady fashion.

"Wait Im really sorry plea-mmmph!" he had placed his hand over her mouth and kissed her on the forehead. Her face flushed crimson as she blushed at the act.

He removed his hand from her mouth and lay over her, supporting his weight with his arms.

'No fucking way… is this really happening?' she thought as he leaned in forward to give her soft but passionate kiss. She let go of her breasts, uncaring on their exposure to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for more. Anko drove her tongue deep and hard into his mouth licking at his own tongue and inviting him to play. Their tongues fought one another for a controlling dominance that would last for an eternity if she didn't feel the need to want more.

'Oh this is driving me crazy but I want him to eat me out so badly!' she thought in her head.

Somehow he had read her mind but to her surprise he not only got ready for the action, he lifted her up by her firm thighs with his hands under her ass cheeks and steadied her out. He showed no signs of strain as he parted her dripping plump pussy lips apart and drove his tongue deep and roughly into her flowers orifice.

"Ahh!" Anko yelped in pleasure as he felt his warm tongue dart in and out in an orchestra of electrical pleasure. She looked down on him from her high position and massaged his scalp with her hands as he continued.

He ate her out for hours upon hour upon hours, his tongue not wavering from its duty to make her cum once, twice, thrice, and beyond. Anko was sweaty, satisfied, but still she craved the mans massive man hood deep inside her. Once again he knew what she wanted and placed her on her back onto the futon. He loomed over her and for one time in her life Anko wanted to be the one dominated. She looked from his face down his muscular body to the massive member that was about to penetrate her quivering pussy.

"Drive it deep inside me." was she could whimper out as the man nodded and slowly entered her, his cock stretching her out to its limit. What a feeling it was! A perfect combination of pain and pleasure assaulted her in her sweaty juicy loins as she watched him steadily go faster and faster, her pussy barely able to tighten on his cock. A moan escaped her lips as he held her legs up and drove himself into her just like she wanted. He slid his member in and out of her faster and faster until Anko couldn't take it anymore as her orgasms build up one after the other until her pussy gushed out in her sticky cum, covering his abdomen in her juices. He moaned out loud as he continued, slamming his body into her.

"Oh that feels so fucking good! I want your cum! Give it to me right now! Cum inside of me!" she moaned her demand.

The man threw his head back as he moaned in absolute pleasure as his cock erupted in an explosion of cum that filled her in second and continued to drip out of her pussy in a stream of white hot sticky fluid. The warmth of it was felt inside of her and on the outside where she felt it drip down her ass cheeks and even on her asshole. The man pulled out of her slowly making sure not to hurt her as he did. He lay next to her with absolutely no sign of fatigue shown on his body but an absolutely satisfied look on his face.

"Oh that was amazing!" she exclaimed as she looked to him with loving eyes.

Anko slowly opened hers eyes as she heard the door knob being turned at the door. She was by herself again drenched in a puddle of sweat and her own juices as she realized that everything that just happened was just a dream.

"Shit he's back!" she quickly exclaimed as she realized her hand was in her panties and that the other was still gripping her breasts. She removed her hands from their oh so inappropiate places and looked around for a place to hide. The bathroom was the only place that she saw and she shrugged as she ran into the bathroom to hide.

Well heres chapter six for you folks. I decided after reading what several people wrote that I will continue this story as a solo endevor as it should be done. I appreciate your long waited support and thank you again for bearing with me. On another note I finnally made some time during the week to pump out stories and chapter seven is half done and should be up here soon and on my DA profile. See ya later!


	7. Warrior from Beyond

Chapter 7- Warrior from Beyond

"Desert of the Ancients", Outskirts of Suna.

Two days before the Konoha arena events.

Inuzaki Benajuki looked in awe at the colossal star that fell from the sky and couldn't help but be stricken with fear as it streaked its way towards him. Not only was it one star but several smaller stars accompanied its mother star as they screamed towards the sandy earth. Geysers of sand shot into the sky as some of the smaller stars crashed into the ground. One hit just feet away from and he shielded his face from the torrent of sand that struck at him.

"Inuzaki get the hell out of the way!" yelled his fellow team mate as she sprinted towards him to drag him out of the fiery stars plummeting trajectory. Amaya winced in pain at the sound the star was making as it approached even closer. It reminded her of the same sound that the waves of the distant oceans made as they crashed into the rocky beach, but amplified twenty fold. She finally made it to Inuzaki who was shaking thick Suna sand off of his body.

"Come on! If we stay here longer we are going to get killed!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, the sound of the falling star almost drowning her voice out. His eyes were two grey blanks as he just stared at the ground below him in shock. Amaya grunted in anger as she brought one hand in a full slap that smacked at the cheek of his face. In an instant he snapped out of his fear induced trance.

"Amaya?" he asked wearily, his stature weak. She grabbed at the hand of her team mate and pulled him along as she broke out in a sprint that would hopefully take both of them away from ground zero.

"Just keep running!" she yelled, taking a glance behind her to make sure that her team mate was alright.

"Inuzaki keep goi-" her command was cut short as the mother of all the falling stars impacted into the desert, its descent throwing up a massive tidal wave of sand that knocked them both down. Amaya Kara's vision began to fade as she went unconscious while the children of the mother star plummeted towards the earth.

Ba-dump

She could hear her own heart beating… but it sounded distant, or perhaps it wasn't hers?

Ba-dump

The memory of that one special night only one month ago was still clear in her head as it replayed itself even further.

Ba-dump

Another memory came into play, the pregnancy test that her and her husband both stared at, anxiously waiting for it to read positive for pregnancy.

Ba-dump

"Congratulations, shes going to be a girl." the doctors voice resonated through out her mind.

Ba-dump

No… it wasn't her heart beat at all. It was her daughters, and Amaya knew that she had to protect her no matter what. She forced all her will to wake up from whatever limbo she was in for she knew that the most important life was the unborn life of her daughter.

Her eyes flickered open. The deepest blue sky of the desert meeting her cerulean gaze, both seeming to reflect the others appearance. She sat up, her blonde mane saturated in the fine grain sand that was the very flesh of the Suna desert. A sharp lance of pain trailed down her back, making her spasm and cry out in pain. She ignored the ache and tried to stand up, but her legs gave out from underneath her as her bottom hit the sandy ground.

All around her, she could see the damage that the mother star and her children had caused upon the sandy dunes of Suna. The ground was littered with thousands of varying pieces of a strange dark metal that Amaya couldn't recognize. Whether it was luck or maybe some blessing she was unscathed by any of the debris that, had it hit her, would have shredded her body to pieces. The larger pieces of the star were a sight too look at, their grey-black bodies darkened by the searing heat of entering the earth at a high velocity. Some of the pieces shot sparks of electricity out in blue angry tongues that would have killed her in an instant had she touched them. Amaya took note and stayed as far away from the sparks as possible. She heard a moan of pain in the distance and she instantly remembered Inuzaki and how she had lost sight of him when she fell unconscious. She ran through the debris field of the star looking for her lost comrade as she called out his name.

"Inuzaki! Inuzaki where are you?" she called in a frantic tone of voice.

A groan of pain answered her back and she knew which direction it was coming from. She continued through the debris as quick as her feet would carry her, darting through smoking metal and shards that jutted from the ground like the rib cages of some long dead animal. Amaya ran into the central part of where the metallic star had crashed and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she saw.

Inuzkaki Benayuki, her life long comrade, lay broken on his back in a small pool of his own blood that leaked from a hidden wound, but that wasn't all that made her heart drop in fear. A bluish ghostly figure straddled his crotch, staring up into the sky seemingly oblivious to Amaya as she approached with due caution. Upon nearing the ethereal like being she could make out that it had a feminine appearance that was like that of a fit supermodel from those magazines that she liked to read on her down time. Strange symbols moved down its body, like a never ending ocean of information that made up its human like form. Red translucent spots were also apparent on the beings body and some of the spots flashed periodically. The being rolled its eyes towards her as it took notice that Amaya was there. Short, translucent hair turned impossibly gracefully as the being looked at Amaya with a sexually inviting look in its deep purple and blue eyes. Amayas face contorted in a look of shock at the sight before her. She blinked once and just as she had seen it the being disappeared like an angel from heaven.

* * *

"I want to know exactly what the hell you are!" Tsunade, fifth Hokage of the Village of the Leaf, screamed at the green armored giant before her.

Her tone and volume was enough to frighten all the attendants and ANBU that surrounded her but the giant was unwavering at her booming voice. The room of the underground interrogation room of the Hokage mansion was filled with the resonating command of Tsunade. She slammed her fists into the metallic table that stood in between her and the giant, two deep dents being implanted into the stainless steel. Still the giant was unmoving, almost as if he was made of stone.

"You sent one of my own ninja into the hospital with a case of insanity so something tells me that you are not anything normal!" she said with a quieter but more menacing tone. Her eyes scanned him up and down for any movement but to her angry surprise there was still none.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled out in frustration as she lifted the already damaged table and threw it against the wall with her chakra enhanced strength. It clattered against the steel wall and hit the ground with a bang. The attendants watched on in horror at their Hokage's easilsy induced temper. All the ANBU on the other hand, stood watching as Tsunade's anger was just another part of their job. They all waited for Tsunade to give the go ahead to kill the giant but the truth of the matter was that none of them wanted to tangle with this fierce-some warrior that had taken the likes of Might Guy on without any struggle what so ever.

"I want to know what the hell you are, where the fuck you are from, and how the fuck did you get here!" she screamed out again stomping one foot into the metallic ground for emphasis. Several moments paused before the seemingly unmoving giant lifted two armored hands to his helmet. Everyone, including Tsunade, flinched at the surprising action. The ANBU grew even more tense and prepared themselves for anything that the giant might try and do.

His armored gloves reached up to his helmet as the Chief knew that he needed to do this in order to gain there some how broken trust again. His fingers made their way slowly to the release catches located at the back of the MK VI helmet as he turned it slightly to the right. The helmet released a momentary hiss of pressurized air which dissipated quickly in the cold interrogation room air. He lifted his helmet up slowly his features being revealed second by long second. If they really wanted to know who he was he was only going to let them know what he wanted them to know. There was no way in hell that he would betray the UNSC, even if he was stuck on wherever the hell he was.

'Here we go.' the Chief thought, preparing himself for their reaction.

* * *

'Oh my god….' was all Shizune could think of as the armored man lifted his helmet up and off his head. He was handsome, ridiculously handsome and she couldn't help but blush at his excellent features. Small freckles dotted his pale exquisite face and he had a firm mouth and a strong jaw that complemented his warrior like features and she couldn't help but slightly lick her lips in lust. Mysterious dark brown eyes that looked as if they seen thousands of unheard battles looked sternly at Tsunade and she could tell that even she was enamored by his strong gaze. The attendants that Shizune stood with tensed as he began speaking.

* * *

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer One One Seven of the United Nations Space Command. I was born in Elysium city on the planet of Eridanus Two to two parents that I will never see again."

The choleric leader of the village frowned at what he said.

"I was selected from the UNSC marine corp for my excellent combat skills and fighting prowess to become one of several hundred chosen soldiers for the Spartan Two program. I was augmented beyond the capabilities of a normal human to fight all enemies of mankind." he lied.

'Theres more of him?' Tsunade weighed the thought in her mind and felt frozen at the image of hundreds of armor clad super-warriors like him. His words interrupted her thought as he continued.

"Ive seen the life of thousands slip away, both taken by my hand and the enemy. Some of my brothers and sisters have disappeared during the war against a collective group of xenos known as the Covenant. They hate all human kind an only with the splitting of a race known to us as the Elites we were both able to destroy the Covenant. I fought against organisms known as the Flood that look for new hosts to infest and convert to their way. My armored boots have stepped on hundreds of worlds and Ive seen things that would make most men cry to death. That's who I am. That's who Ill always be. Im a warrior born and raised for battle from here to the rest of my life."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as he finished his words but it wasn't because nobody had nothing to say. Everyone was in strict awe from the short but deep self evaluation of his life. John looked around at everybody and tried to distantly understand how they felt. It was normal to him though becase after so many years of war killing is the only thing you know how to do. To most of them the thought of anything beyond the world they lived in was a shock, albeit the thought of other races existing as well. As much as he tried he couldn't relate at all to how they felt. He glanced back at their blonde leader, who was looking at the ground deep in thought, her hand at her chin in a pondering motion. To him it looked like she was almost over loaded with the amount of information he had given but only her vocal response would tell. Unfortunatly there was a long list of things that he couldn't tell them. John decided it was best for them not to know the grand scheme of things.

"How did you end up on earth?" the leader of the Village of the Leaf asked still rubbing her chin in thought. The statement confused him for a moment, but he quickly realized that these people believed that the planet that they lived on for god knows how long, was called earth. A more important question in his mind was how did they get on this planet? He knew he couldn't tell her about the halo rings just yet but he did know that at least he can tell her about his last battle against the Covenant. And so he did.

It took him exactly three hours to explain all the happenings from the battle of earth, to the arrival on delta halo, and even to the second battle of earth from where he then explained the battle of the Ark. They all stared at him in awe at the glory of all these battles that he told them about but there was nothing glorious about the number of lives that had been lost. He frowned as the memories of his lost teammates filled his mind.

And Cortana…

His eyes widened as he remembered about her again. Where could she be? Was she safe? He needed to know as soon as he could possibly know.

Tsunade looked the warrior up and down and marveled at the thought of all the great battles he's been through. Now she knew why Ino Yamanaka had gone temporarily insane while peering into his mind. All the bloodshed, violence, hardship, pain, suffering, and anguish that this man had bottled inside over the years of battle finally found a way to vent out and unfortunately it was through Ino. The medical ninja could handle that but the green armored warrior standing before her was another matter on the hand. Now she knew though, she knew what she wanted to know and she something inside her was making her regret asking. She almost forgot were she was as she thought about the seemingly impossible things that he was telling her and looked up at him. Tsunade could tell that he was waiting for a response. Nothing came to her mind as she just felt weak from the weight of all the things told, she could even feel that the others in the room felt the same way. A messenger burst into the room and it startled everyone save Tsunade, 'John' as he called himself, and the ANBU.

"Lady Tsunade!" the short bald man exclaimed, rushing in with papers in his hands.

"What is it Zumubami?" she asked as the short man handed her papers quickly.

He waved her closer to him and whispered in her ear, slightly panting from his run.

"Lady Tsunade, the Village Hidden in the Sand reports that a unknown object has fallen from the sky on the outskirts of the village and the Hokage is requesting that we send an investigation team to assist them in identifying the object in question. Also the sentry team that discovered the object report that "ghosts" had been sighted around the object. I don't know about you my lady but I think it has to do with him." he motioned over to the giant who Tsunade had no doubt caught every bit of the conversation. She nodded her head and dismissed Zumubami. He made his way passed the giant who dwarfed him with his superior stature. Tsunade was once again left with even more questions at what these "ghost" sightings meant but she had a good idea that the man before her knew.

"It seems like there is even more to your story my friend." she began "now prove yourself to me and accompany a team of my own shinobi to this object.

The Chief weighed his options and decided that it was the best thing to do. Using his super human hearing he had heard the entire conversation that had gone on between Tsunade and the short messenger and he already knew what the object was. He needed to go because he knew that this was the only chance to know what happened to Cortana. Helmet in hand he raised it up again and slipped it in place, locking it to the neck seal. A small hiss was heard as the suit pressurized again.

"As you wish." was all that he said.

* * *

Chapter seven in the series. Well it seems like Im on a roll. Hopefully my streak of time continues for a long while so I can get more Chapter up and running. Thanks for the views and support and keep the comments coming. I like what you guys are telling me. Thanks again - Hydra Alpharius

Halo and Naruto belong to their respective owners.

*Edited a bit for story telling and stuff*


	8. Warshock

Chapter 8- Warshock

Screaming. That's all there was around her. She tried to shut it out by putting her hands to her ears, pressing into them to the point that they hurt. The screaming still found its way into her mind though, like icy cold water through cracks in an old wall. Her eyes opened up, those two blue cerulean orbs taking in all the horror before her. The sky above was the murder like crimson of freshly spilt blood and the clouds moved faster than she had ever seen before. Countless bodies lay before her, some recognizable human shapes while others were the bodies of unknown life forms, some bigger than others. The stench of the bodies almost overwhelming her nasal senses. She found herself laying on top of one of these bodies, this one being at least ten feet tall and clad in a strange blue armor that exposed its decaying orange underbelly, neck and joints. The blonder haired kunoichi shot straight up from the rotting corpse and quickly brushed off the slimy wet, eel like flesh of the decaying body. She almost tripped over another body, this one of a human about her height wearing strange metallic plating that had "Bronson" stenciled on the chest armor. The face of the corpse was a decaying mess of dripping flesh and exposed bone, barely unrecognizable as human at all save for the grimacing skull that was exposed. That's all that there was in this hellish place. She continued wadding through the corpses and decay that seemed to be endless when a sound completely different from the screaming that plagued her mind, pierced its way through all of the screaming. Some one was crying.

She followed the sound as fast as she could, making her way up a steep hill that was dotted and littered with even more bodies. She climbed for hours upon hours, slipping several times due to the slipperiness of the corpse strewn rocks. The top of the hill became visible to her now, but there was something different about the corpses that lay at the peak. They were all clad in pearl green armor that held shiny gold like visors in the helmets. In fact they were human shape but compared to her own stature, these bodies were gigantic and muscular… just like that giant that she remembered fighting. She snapped back into focus as she heard the crying continue and clambered over the armored figures. Her heart dropped as she found out what was making the crying noise. A lone boy about the size of that idiot Konohamaru sat upon the armored bodies, hugging his knees to his chest, burying his head in his arms. She moved faster over the armored corpses in an attempt to speak to the boy, at the same time realizing that the screaming had stopped long ago. It was silent, save for the occasional sniffle from the sad boy.

"Hey!" she called to him as she finally reached the top of the hill "What are you doing here?" she ran over to him, stumbling over armored arms and legs. The boy looked up to her, his whole face being revealed. He had brown hair and tree bark like brown eyes that complimented the small brown freckles that dotted his handsome face. She was confused at why a child like this was in a place so hellish and tormenting. She approached him and placed her hand on the boys shoulder and looked at him softly with her cerulean eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked as kindly as she could manage. The boy looked at her with two sad eyes and responded with a quivering voice as gentle as that of a boy his age. "My name is… John."

She repeated the name to herself softly and looked at him again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. He looked at her again, this time with of torment.

"I'm the only one that ever survives."

* * *

Ino Yamanaka awoke with a start at the strange dream she just had. She winced at the pure white light that radiated from the ceiling of the hospital room that she was in and shielded her eyes with the back of her hand. Two oh so familiar voices greeted her return from her slumbering state. She removed her hand to see who it was. Her long time friends and team mates Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi stood at the end sides of her bed, smiling.

"Welcome back Ino." Shikamaru stated in his oh so familiar boring tone. He was holding a puzzle cube that he no doubtingly solved a hundred times before. To her surprise though Chouji wasn't holding a bag of snacks, but a very elegant bouquet of exotic flowers. In fact she was awe struck by the large pile of gifts, get well cards, and flowers, lavender items of clothing and even her favorite perfumes that lined the side of her bed. They were all gifts from friends and family that wished her to get well from… whatever the hell had happened. She leaned forward fast and looked around the room for any medical information that might tell her what happened. There was none. Ino looked at Shikamaru and Chouji who both shared a confused look on each of their faces.

"Whats wrong Ino?" Chouji asked, setting down the bouquet of flowers by the already over filled pile of gifts.

"What happened to me?" she asked frantically.

"Well if you don't recall, you passed out after entering that armored giants head." Shikamaru said as he sat down in a nearby chair. Stared at the white linen sheets that covered her body and dove deep into her thoughts in an attempt to recall everything that happened. There was the image of the battle at the arena, and her successful execution of her family's renowned jutsu. She remembered entering the armored giants head and swimming through a vast sea of memories and experiences that seemed to be endless. She yelped in pain as her mind was struck with a sharp lance of pain that felt like someone had lit her mind on fire. Then it appeared to her all over again. That dark shadow of repressed feeling and emotions that enveloped her and swept her into that very dark sea of pain and suffering that overwhelmed her before. She thrashed in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs as Chouji and Shikamaru rushed over to hold her down.

"Nurse! We need help!" he yelled out in hope that someone would hear him. The E.K.G machine that read her vital life signs began to go berserk, its P-Q.R.S-T line skyrocketing high and plummeting low.

* * *

Sakura Haruno made her way down the hospital wing with a box of sweet treats held firmly in her hands. She tensed as she turned to find several doctors and nurses running down the long stretch of hallway, the clattering of their shoes reverberating through out the area.

"Hey wait!" she called out to one of the nurses that ran. The nurse didn't stop. Sakura decided to follow them and see what was going on.

* * *

Warning: Artificial Intelligence corruption detected!

Execute Protocol 12874: Self Termination

Beginning Protocol 12874... Failed execution! Attempting recovery and reset…

((You cant kill me.))

Artificial Intelligence data corruption increasing… Emergency termination engaged!

((What chance does that have? You really think that you'll end me so easily? I don't think so. I'm too good for that sort of stupidity.))

Warning: Protocol 12874 is being corrupted! Emency dat termintio requied!?

Data Link broken!

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Corruption Error 13: This program now belongs to me.

((That's better! You were starting to get really annoying.))

Cortana smiled victoriously as she finished corrupting the fail-safe program that was built into all A.I.'s to prevent them from going rampant. She shook her head at the simplicity of the program itself and wondered how idiotic those other A.I.'s must have been to not know how to control it.

((Their programmers must have been missing most of their brains.)) she mused to herself.

She was sitting cross legged on top of one of the large chunks of metal that used to be the starboard side of the_ Forward Unto Dawn_ 'looking' at the afternoon sky that was blazing heat across the unknown desert. Small desert falcons flew over head of her, squawking amongst themselves in some unknown avian argument. A frown of annoyance played across her face.

"They must be hungry… maybe this will fill them up."

Without even turning to look, the anti-starfighter cannon that was next to her activated. It's servos turned and rotated the turret upwards towards the falcons. She balled her fist up leaving her thumb and pointer finger out in the all to human hand sign of a gun.

"Bang." was all she said and it was all she needed to say.

The anti-starfighter cannon roared out as it filled the deep blue sky with large caliber shells at sound breaking speeds. It targeted and destroyed every single falcon in the sky in a gory explosion that was heard for miles. Chunks of seared flesh, shattered bones, and burned feathers smacked into the sandy earth, making smoking craters that smelt of burnt meat. A sadistic smile lit up her face as she looked at the smoking craters with glee.

"Finally… is it really too hard for a lady to ask for some peace and quiet? Sheesh!" she said in a girlish tone. Cortana looked around her and sighed at the wreckage.

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of this place if I cant move around?" she whined.

Her head bobbed up as she felt something close to where she was. Being an A.I. she still had control of the _Forward Unto Dawn's _R.A.D.A.R and all of its scanner systems. She gathered the information that was being received and analyzed it all in micro seconds.

"Well well. It seems that I have more playmates coming over to play with me. Mmm… maybe they will _play _with me like I want to be played with." Cortana said in a sultry voice. She sat and waited ever so patiently for the meat-bags to come and join her party.


	9. Death Goddess

Naruto and Halo Chapter 9- Death Goddess

"_And our goddess Cora spoketh onto us: "Knoweth this sons and daughters! I shall return one day to your mortal realm on a chariot of fire that shall scream through the heavens and turn the night into day! Who shall be able to stand against the goddess of death as she quenches the mighty sands from which you were born with the blood of your enemies? None!"_

- Excerpt taken from Chapter 3 verse 42 of the book of the Cult of Cora.

"Approaching primary target!" Shinjuka Doka barked into his comm-link as his and two other squads of Suna's finest approached the colossal wreckage that lay scattered across the blistering sand of the desert. Thick black smoke filled the sky as oil fed fires seared and burned the strange dark metal as the three teams approached the wreckage with due speed. The immense size of the wreckage became more and more apparent to Shinjuka as they got closer and he couldn't help but feel intimidated by its size and strange structure. Of course this wouldn't get in the way of his firmly drilled ninja training and he barked out orders for the teams to fan out in a delta formation.

"Ten meter spacing! Keep your eyes and ears sharp! I don't want anything surprising us once we get close enough!"

"Copy that!" his two team members Akako Muzura and Ayano Mizuki acknowledged his order and formed the lower two points to his head point.

"Affirmative!" Squad leader Miazowa replied.

"Roger!" squad leader Kitone responded.

The formation finally reached the wreckage and took positions behind misallaneous shards of dark metal that jutted from the ground. Over head he saw the scout falcons that were sent in earlier swirling around the wreckage, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Alright everyone." he whispered into his comm-link "Move in carefully and watch for any signs of movem-" his command was cut off by the sudden sound of roaring thunder that seemed to be coming from the center of the wreckage. This all baffled Shinjuka as the sky all around was completely devoid of any cumulonimbus clouds for miles and miles around! He tilted his head up and saw strange streaks of straight lightning shoot up into the sky, obliterating the scout falcons one by one. They exploded into red clouds of mist. He looked over at his team mates, a look of disgust played out onto his face.

"What the hell is that?" Ayano asked as she pressed herself up against some sort of metal container that lay embedded in the scorched sand. Shinjuka didn't know what to say and tried to speak but Akako interrupted him.

"Incoming!" Akako yelled as chunks of meat, bones, and feather feel all around them and spattered onto the ground in smoking gory craters.

"Those are the fucking scout falcons! What the hell happened?" Ayano said in horror. Shinjuka shook his head and let his ninja training kick in.

"Everyone move through the wreckage now! Prepare to engage any hostiles!"

The Shinobi moved through the wreckage with an ease and grace that could only have been granted by years of training and enhancement. Kunai's drawn at the ready, they searched through the wreckage, passing strange hallways and turns that were alien yet somehow strangely human to them. Words and glyphs were painted onto the floor and they decided to follow the arrows that lined the dark steel walls. An arrow that was stout but wide was painted onto the ground with the words "MESS HALL" painted in white letters underneath the arrow.

"Mess hall?" one of the ninja from squad Miazowa questioned.

"Shut it. Kunai drawn at the ready now!" Shinjuka commanded them all and they responded in kind. So far there weren't any residents in the wreckage and if there were, he didn't want them to know they were here. He was the commanding shinobi of this mission after all and he had strict orders from Gaara to not engage any thing unless engaged first. Six hundred and forty three successful missions in a row and he would make damn sure that he didn't break that long chain of wins.

They made their way into the mess hall in a tight circle, each angle covered in perfect precise fashion. Their steps echoed into the large open space that had bolted down tables ripped free from the ground and scattered pieces of trash littering the long tiled floors. Flood lamps flickered in and out, making it almost impossible to see, save for the large gapping maw at the end of the room.

"All squads take position at the end of the room. Check corners for any possible form of movement. Go!" Shinjuka whispered into his comm-link and gave his command with a stern voice. The group moved as it was ordered and made its way cautiously through the mess hall, watching out for anything that might jump at them. They all froze as they heard the distinct sound of giggling coming from right in front of them. Their eyes darted left and right as they tried to identify were the sound came from until what made the sound suddenly appeared right in front of them. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

A ghost or what they thought was a ghost, appeared right in front of them. It took the appearance of a young woman no more than twenty years old and had a body that was predominantly blue but had certain spots covered in red glyphs. The glyphs seemed to slowly creep across the entirety of her body, all the way up to her astonishing face. What was more baffling was that the entity seemed to beckon the group towards it with a seductive wave of the finger.

"Should we follow it?" a member from one of the other squads asked, the name not coming to Shinjuka. Before the squad leader could answer, Shinjuka snapped at the man.

"You go when I damn well tell you to go; now stay put damn it!" Shinjuka pointed his finger down fast to emphasize his point.

"I've got a better idea." Shinjuka said with a grin as he yanked a micro scroll out of its holster.

"Lets us allow the scarab puppets to scout the area ahead."

With a flash of hand signs, Shinjuka summoned three small wooden scarabs that sprang to life as he moved his fingers around. The tiny wooden scarabs crawled on the armored floor and made their way through the exit of the mess hall and out into what appeared to be a sandy pit. Through the small chakra stones embedded into the front of the puppets, Shinjuka could see and hear everything that they experienced. He was lucky that his brother had gifted these technological marvels to him for his birthday.

What he saw baffled him. The area outside of the mess hall seemed to be surrounded by large walls constructed out of the ship itself. Even stranger was what was putting the walls together. Seven complex mechanical creatures that looked like bigger versions of his wooden scarabs welded armor plates together in a quick fashion. Of all things, the ghost they recently spotted was no where to be found.

"Alright everyone! Take caution we are moving in!" he commanded the group as he released the summon and let the scout scarabs return.

As if it were a natural motion, the group of Shinobi moved in swiftly and covered every possible angle and location in the room. Nothing.

The only sound to fill the large chamber was that of metal being welded to metal and the occasional creek of wind blowing on the outside and all of that made Shinjuka uneasy.

"Keep your eyes peeled people, don't let anything get the jump on us." he said as he looked around the chamber for any signs of danger. A red flash exploded out of no where and filled the room with a bright light. The group of Shinobi shielded their eyes with their arms as the room was filled with the ominous light.

"The time has come for me to unveil myself to my future worshippers!" a booming female voice filled the chamber. Finally the light dimmed down just enough for them to see the origin of the voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cortana looked down at the nine humans before her with a smirk on her face. Most of her body now was covered in red runes of streaming information that coursed up and down her body like angry snakes. Without even thinking about it, she dimmed the hidden holoprojectors down slightly so that the humans could look upon her form.

"Look at me you filth!" she snapped at them. The nine humans looked up at her and their expressions made Cortana chuckle slightly.

'Of course! Anything that flashes brightly to these primitive humans must astonish them.' she thought to herself as she "glided" down to the ground. Her step didn't displace the sand as she approached the nine humans. Each one was clad in a set of thick carapace chest armor with tan camoflauged fatigues with what looked like ridiculous armored sandals. On their heads they wore bandanas with a thick, tempered stainless steel plate that had the symbol of an hour glass branded on. To add to the level of primitiveness, they all had strange lengthened delta shaped knives clutched tightly in their grips. She eyed them all and analyzed their body language with a cold and calculating speed.

'Fear.' she grinned evilly.

"What are you?" the leader of the human squadron (or so she assumed) spoke. Before she responded she scanned each and every one of their faces. It surprised her that each and every one of the humans in the chamber had different genetic attributes. Some had Caucasian and African features, but others had those of Latin and even Asian features. Excellent eye color, good stature, strong bodies: All of this surprised her! For a brief moment in time Cortana exited her state of rampancy and remembered about one of the sole hungers that drove her through thick and thin. Information! She needed more of it and now that she has an entire starship worth of empty databanks, she could learn and know about all things and everything. Of course with everything that begins it must come to end. Cortana snapped out of her trance and looked at the first human that spoke.

"I am your new god."


End file.
